wiifishingresortfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PokeLinkEs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wii Fishing Resort Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clownfish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flish (Talk) 15:40, July 23, 2012 Welcome to the wiki, PokeLinkEs! I joined that wiki today too, and it's nice to see that there's someone else logged in. Hope you'll make some new fish pages, ZornikMan 15:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Let's test it out for the rest of the month first, and if it works, we'll keep it. Waffle_flish 16:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure how, but if I find out, I'll do that for sure. Waffle_flish (talk) 20:29, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude, this 184.145.16.152 this "wikia contributer" is a spammer! Hi! I think someone is leaving spam messages on the wiki!--AleNinKel (talk) 11:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC)AleNinKel--AleNinKel (talk) 11:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :See, if he keeps spamming I'll block him. Thanks for telling me! --PokeLinkEs 16:37, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Did you ever catch a grass carp in the game? Can u give me a couple of pointers if you did!--AleNinKel (talk) 20:38, March 31, 2013 (UTC)AleNinKel :Yeah, I caught most fish. The Grass Carp... Go to the northern river, go left, and near the waterfall cast a 3-star Large rod. I also used Rainbow Bait (L), but I guess you can use others. Actually, Grass Carp was one of the first fish I caught in there :) --PokeLinkEs 05:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) 76.226.114.226 aka A Wikia Contributor-he used profanity on that new page he made called Seabass please delete it and block him thanks. --AleNinKel (talk) 13:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC)AleNinKel P.S. I am trying to get the Titan/Infinity by completing all the quests. The only thing is, where are these fish? *Lake Trout *Steelhead *Bonefish *I am not sure about the Black Bass *Magoi *Thanks for the help with the Grass Carp. Caught it on second try and completed the quest :) The list of fish is from me.--AleNinKel (talk) 13:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC)AleNinKel Hi man! Here is a revised list of the fish I need help with after fishing for two hours today :) *Lake Trout *Walleye *Wels Catfish *Steelhead All I need is to complete three more quests before Titan/Infinity...AleNinKel (talk) 20:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC)AleNinKel :I don't really remember most, but about the Wels Catfish: Go to the northeast of the yellow area, and look in the yellow-brown weeds for a big eel-like fish. It's larger than the Catfish. I pulled one easily with a 2-star Large rod and a regular (Blue) Large Bait. For the walleye, look under the foliage bridge (Or whatever it's name is). I'll try looking for the other fish and tell you how to catch them. --PokeLinkEs 06:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The request messages and the fishing book were not wrong about the Acanthodes. Yes when I was looking for the black bass, I managed to pull one up just north of the eyelet and slightly left of the marsh. Expect a rare fish at the eyelet. Pulled 8 Acanthodes up near red windmill already but only one up near eyelet.--AleNinKel (talk) 19:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC)AleNinKel Guy spamming again...184.145.16.152 guess you should block him. Go on the Giant Squid page and you will see a billion comments about popcorn and how this game is crap.AleNinKel (talk) 22:23, April 3, 2013 (UTC)AleNinKel I'm making my own wiki: how can you make new categories? AleNinKel (talk) 10:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :You create a page called Category:Name of Category (No space between Category: and the name). Then, you write Category:Name of Category in the bottom of each page with that category or use the built-in Category Adder in the bottom of the page. PokeLinkEs 12:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey man there's nobody on here. AleNinKel (talk) 20:16, October 3, 2013 (UTC)